Evening Eyes
by kesleyjo
Summary: "Think about it Edward, Bella has never been a normal human, there had to be an explanation." Because even vampires have their fairy tales. Set in New Moon. Bella x Edward. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay this is my first series fic...PLEASE REVIEW...I will write it anyway...but its nice to have some feedback :). I know the prologue is a little long...but I had to set the story up a bit.

I sadly do not own Twilight or any of its character...sigh...

**Prologue**

Jasper Cullen has always been full of stories. As his life had been far more…active…than the others in his early years, he had acquired quite the artillery of tall tales. When Jasper first joined the Cullen clan, he told the stories with relish, relieved to be in a positive limelight, rather than a in the constant negative reminder of his mistakes.

At first the Cullens bathed in Jaspers stories. They pulled his tales off of the bookshelf in his mind, savoring each stunning victory and devouring every bone crushing defeat. The tales eventually became worn and discarded, the familiar words no longer able to thrill the way they used to.

There was, however, one story that never lost its mystery, a puzzle that even Carlisle's mind could not solve.

The story begins as many of them do, with a fresh batch of newborn vampires, ripe for fighting. Jasper, as per Maria's instruction, had recently acquired and turned a small group of soldiers in preparation for a rather large battle at a rival coven's stronghold. The training began as it always had, cajoling the newborns into using their formidable strength against the enemy….and not each other. This group seemed to be particularly difficult. Petty fights would occur frequently over the prey of the vampires. Their insatiable bloodlust and animalistic instincts made them the strongest, though stupidest of warriors. Jasper was not surprised; all of the newborns he had turned and trained had been this way.

Except for one.

He had taken this new rowdy group on a practice run at a nearby village. It was suspected that there was only a coven of about 10 there; easily dealt with by the more experienced vampires should something go wrong. As it were war went smoothly and Jasper observed his new warriors looking for the most powerful asset among them. One stood out, like a purple violet in a field of dandelions. This newborn, though seemingly impossible, was stronger than the others, but more than that…aged. His superior strength was not driven by the predictable instincts of newborns, but rather thought and careful decision. He desecrated half of the coven without any aid from the others.

Intrigued, Jasper took to watching the curious newborn, and his behavior proved all the more baffling. Jasper and his army were able to defeat the rival coven, but not without severe loss, only 7 soldiers remained after the battle. This was all well and good, more human blood for the survivors. After Jasper, had gorged himself on several rather tasty humans, he noticed that the strong newborn stood apart from the group, disgusted by the mindless feeding and spilled blood.

He did not drink one drop. No aged vampire could resist so much spilled human blood; the thought was unfathomable for a fresh newborn. Even if he were disgusted by the sight, he still would have craved for the blood. But as Jasper stared at him he saw no desire in his expression, solely hatred.

As morning threatened, the clan sought shelter away from the civilization and temptation. As they traveled Jasper and some of the other vampires became aware of a beating of a heart. Eager for a quick feed, the vampires honed their superior senses on locating the helpless creature, but there was no scent to be found. Instead they focused on the sound of the heartbeat. The offending heartbeat was most undoubtedly coming from the chest of the newborn. The six other vampires turned their astonished gazes towards the eyes of the newborn. His inhumanly blue eyes.

Frightened by the unknown, Maria ordered them to attack…but the newborn was too strong and too fast to catch, and soon disappeared into the oblivion.

After the first telling of this tale, the Cullens attacked the idea with all of the great knowledge that the seven of them possessed. Faulty venom, perhaps, or maybe it was prolonged transformation. All of these were quickly dismissed as they did not permit for all his exceptions. The story was told more and more often, each time meeting new but impossible theories.

As the tale proved unsolvable, they no longer wished to hear it. Even Jasper came to think that it was impossible. He must have exaggerated his strength, remembered incorrectly the color of his eyes or imagined the heartbeat.

This tale too became discarded. After all what vampire could be so abnormal?

Perhaps one that was abnormal as a human. One who did not react the same as other humans? One who displayed unnatural powers even as a human?

One thing is for certain, that vampire would be unstoppable.


	2. A New Familiar Face

A/N: Thank you to those who have added this story to your alerts or written reviews...you keep up my inspiration for writing...so thank you again...I can't say it enough.

FYI: I know I didn't give much in the prologue or the summary as to when this story takes place. (To tell you the truth I hadn't quite decided yet). This story will take place the January after the Cullens leave so New Moon time. I will try my best to put the magnificent Jacob and the rest of the pack in this...but I don't think it will work out...we will have to see.

**Chapter 1: A New Familiar Face**

(Bella POV)

It seems, much to my chagrin, that morning has come to greet me at my window. I stare at the ever growing light, and try to ready myself for another day. Mechanically I dress and maintain my necessary human hygiene. Human, the thought is a vile reminder teasing me in my head, forever human…at least until I die, then maybe this pain dissipate and fade. No, I correct myself; he won't be in heaven or hell, so it seems this pain is eternal. Hell it is.

With that pleasant thought I plod down the steps and am greeted by a tentative smile from Charlie. I briefly think of returning the gesture, but decide that numbness is the surest way to avoid any unnecessary attacks on the holes in my chest. As I sit down for breakfast, I think that Charlie is talking to me, about his plans after work or something, anything, to elicit a response from me, but I just hear the noise, nothing coherent.

The day goes on in my perfect, structured, emotionless fashion, but I am aware of a heightened state of excitement. It seems that there is a new arrival at Forks high, coming almost exactly a year after I generated this same genre of fuss from my classmates. At lunch his arrival is all the rage.

"Where is he sitting?"

Jessica seems to be in the know; she points to the forbidden table, the one they used to sit at, and explains that his family moved from Maine, after some sort of family tragedy. His father is a writer or something of the sort…knowing that I will not find what I am looking for in his sad story, I stop listening and just let the hum of voices calm me into a stupor.

Unfortunately, once every two or three weeks Angela valiantly tries to coax any semblance of life from deep within my shell of an existence, perhaps to prove that I am still in there somewhere. It seems today is that day.

"Hey, Bella did you see the new boy, I think his name is Nate…maybe we should ask him to sit with us?"

I know that I will do nothing of the sort, but to appease her kindness, I feign interest by catching a glimpse of the new boy.

My heart proves that it is somehow still there by ceasing to beat. He is unearthly beautiful, with pale almost translucent skin. The earthquake ripping through my heart forces me to turn away. Through the thundering in my ears I catch the last of Jessica's rant.

"…but he has strangest blue eyes…"

Blue. My heart begins to beat again. Blue, a perfectly human color. Not a macabre red or my beautiful gold…but blue. Whatever fantasies I had tumbling around in my head quiet and I shun those forbidden desires. Creatures like the ones have lost no longer populate my empty life. But still, deep within the corner of my soul, a forgotten emotion, curiosity, has me wondering more.

* * *

I find myself hoping to have a class with him, so that I may ponder him from a distance, and eventually, rationalize my fantasies away and continue my routine existence. I get much more than I bargained for. In a truly cruel twist of fate we have science together…and the empty space left by _him_ is the only available seat in the room. I had hoped to see him from a distance; his closeness could prove dangerous…and painful.

I did not imagine his beauty; he did not belong in this world but rather on a cloud laughing at the affairs of such ugly creatures, though it didn't look like he would be laughing soon. His face was cast toward the ground and I recognize the expression on his face, his beautiful face holds the same expression mine did one cold night when Sam Uley found me. It is one pain, the most grotesque kind. As he sits down next to me a train my eye towards the front of the room.

"Hello, you must be Isabella."

The teacher must have told him my full name; it would have bothered me more if I hadn't been so distracted the musical tenor of his voice. I can't even look at him. Instead I stare at the black countertop and scramble my brain for normal human response, but they are disjointed and rusty from no use.

"It's Bella. I like to go by Bella." It is when I stupidly say my name for the second time that I look into his face.

What I see there astonishes and pains me. His face is one of agony, though the ghost of a smile for my ill conceived reply seems to light his face. But what I notice the most are his eyes.

They are blue, but there is nothing human about them. They are the color of midnight when a full moon is shining. The deep blue seems to sparkle and glow at me. I am dazzled.

He does not seem fazed by my gawking; he must be used to it by now. "My name is Nathaniel," then he adds on a more conspiratorial tone, "But I go by, Nate, I understand the horrors or a bulky name."

I am sure my mouth is hanging open staring at him. The rest of the class period races by, though my mind is too jumbled to notice. When he leaves my eyes follow. It is unfathomable, his appearance and his gracefulness are vampire-esque to the last detail, but there is so much that attests to this fact, his eyes, even the other students around him feel at ease in his presence, not at all like it was with the…other vampires that have been here.

It is impossible that he is what I so desperately wish him to be. I want him to be a vampire, because if he is, then I know that the last year of my life wasn't imaginary. Proof that he is still out there, existing, and being. It is this thought that firms my decision to investigate the new boy.

It is also this thought that brings on a fresh and rather fierce wave of pain that has me sprawled on the floor gasping for breath.


	3. Double Vision

**2. Double Vision**

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, will you hand me the next slide?"

I handed it to him with careful nonchalance, and also careful not to make complete eye contact. It had been a week and a half since Nate Foster had showed up in rainy Forks, Washington, and I had almost completely convinced myself that he was indeed human. The day after I had met him my head was full of impossible dreams of him being a vampire, that he was a reminder that creatures that perfectly beautiful still existed. He was indeed as beautiful, graceful, and reclusive as they had been, my heart thought maybe just maybe, he could be what I thought I had imagined. However my open wounds were not ready for such unbridled hopes.

That night had not been a pleasant one. After my dry sobs had receded and I could breathe in a fairly normal pattern, my mind, exhausted from locking his memory away, collapsed into sleep.

_He _was in the dream. My mind had memorized every detail of him, and the unlocking of forbidden desires had unleashed the full power of that memory when I was no longer able to consciously control keeping it captive. We were standing in the meadow, our meadow, on a rare sunny day. His sun and his smile blinded me, but I was too blissfully happy to notice. Then my mind went too far, I kissed him. His beautiful stone lips pressed against mine and it was one pure moment of heaven.

Right before utter hell.

He started to back away from me, he had that distant look in his eye, the same one the that had been there right before…"You're leaving?" the familiar worlds tumbled from my lips. Too much pain was coming through me like a ghost train. "You don't want me anymore?"

"I don't"

I woke up screaming, and if the dried tears on my face were any indication, I had been crying as well. The screaming lasted longer than it usually did, probably because my body was in the process of ripping new holes in my heart. The fresh memory and the fresh pain were too much for my wounded soul to handle.

That had reversed my decision that I had made the night before, to discover if Nate the new kid was…abnormal. Instead I spent all my time and effort convincing myself that he wasn't. I had been doing a fairly good job, and now I could tell myself that there was nothing to fear, he was human. The only wind blowing down my house of cards was his eyes. Those inhumanely blue, midnight eyes. Thus, the eye avoidance.

Science was the only class that we had together, so conversation was minimal, though I did learn quite a bit about him and why he was here. Every once and a while I would snap out of my miserable reverie during lunch to hear Jessica babble on about Nate. Thatcher Foster, his father, was a freelance writer, apparently making enough money to support them as his mother, Edith Foster, was a stay at home mother. There had been a death in Maine, that being the reason they left; he never talked about it though, so it was uncertain to Jessica and company who this mysterious person was. I knew. It was someone he loved, more than life, more than his very existence, nothing else could have caused that look on his face. I should know.

He barely talked to anyone, he was courteous, and kind and answered the questions that were asked of him, but other than that, he kept to himself as much as possible, again helping with the whole avoidance tactic.

Except for, it seems, today. He had been attempting to make chit-chat the whole class period, simple small talk questions, that I could pretend not to hear, especially since we were looking at slides during this class period.

"So, Bella I was looking for a job, and I was wondering if you would mind showing me around town, find a place that hire teenagers?" he nudged my elbow and looked me in the eyes. Straight in the eyes.

"Wha-well I-I can j-just tell you the places that hire t-teenagers."

"Well I really don't know where they all are, it would be really helpful to have someone who knew to help me," he flashed a smile it was just as damn dazzling as another persuasive person I knew. That combined with his piercing blue eyes were enough to turn me into mush.

"Um…Okay."

This cannot be good for my rationalization.

--

(Alice's POV)

I am not sure how long this can go on. Every member of the Cullen family is either depressed, enraged, disappointed or a varying combination of the three. The absence of Edward and Bella weighed heavily on the shoulders on every member of our family.

Emmett was not as boisterous as he usually was, he was almost borderline quiet. He missed his favorite brother; all of his private jokes in his head were missed by the one person he wanted to hear them. His laugh, on the rare occasions that it rang in the hollow house, was weak and full memories of a rainy town in Washington.

Esme was split in two. Half of the time she was the same woman who had lost her baby all those years ago, again grieving for a lost child, this time it was for two. The other half she was overprotective of the rest of us, fearful of losing yet another one of her beloved family.

Carlisle was trying to be strong for the family, but in his eyes there was pain and grief that rivaled the rest of us.

Jasper, of course, blames himself. He thinks that it is entirely his fault, that his…outburst at Bella's birthday part was the catalyst that triggered this tragic series of events. His repressed guilt added with the agony brought on by Edward and Bella's disappearance was almost too much for me to handle. I am constantly worrying about a possible relapse for Jasper and it is starting to affect my visions. I know that he thinks that he is a lost cause, I want to hold him tell him that it will be okay…but the guilt and sadness emanating from him stops me and everyone else from comforting him.

Even Rosalie is upset, granted not for the same reasons, but it is impossible for her to feel happiness in the dreariest of situations.

And Edward.

His pain cannot be expressed in even the most vivid senses of a vampire mind.

So here we are a miserable crew, forced to live like this for eternity. Rosalie claims that Edward will have to come home eventually; my outlook however is not so positive. I keep looking for him trying to see if he will decide to come home. There is nothing, all I see is the shell of what he used to be, I know that he has no intentions of coming home to us here. But then again here is not home for him, home is wherever and whenever she is.

"Alice," Esme voices from behind me, "anything new about…" she let the words fade away but he thought remained.

"No, but I have been watching Jasper's future, and my vision already is impaired…" this time my words faded, Esme didn't need to hear excuses. "I promise I will keep a closer watch." I put my best reassuring mask on my face which seemed to be enough for Esme.

I turned my face to away from Esme, when a familiar sensation washed over me, a vision. It came in flashes, a group of vampires in long gray cloaks, a screaming human girl, a fire, and finally Edward, with us in this house.

As soon as I came to the rest of the family was already assembled around me hoping for happy news.

"Good or bad?" Emmett voice was louder with the sound of hope.

"Both." I thought it would be better if I started with the good news first. "I think Edward is coming home."

The happiness permeated, most likely with the help of Jasper, quickly through the room. However the only person that was not jubilant was Carlisle, who kept a steady eye on me.

"What is the bad news?"

"I think the Volturi are coming as well."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"So this is a gas station that I think hires people…I mean teen people, and um over there is the grocery store…and…um…I think that is it." Really, Bella the only two places in town that hire teenagers are right next to each other…and three blocks from school, you could have pointed him in the right direction and saved yourself the forthcoming agony.

"So…if that's it I should be getting home," I awkwardly stood waiting for him to say something. We left school and he had been silent, responding with one word answers to the questions I asked yet he volunteered no questions of his own. Now he had this strange look on his face, like he was struggling with some sort of question. While I would love if he uttered a string of words to make a sentence, I was terrified of what he would ask.

His face twisted then almost clicked as it smoothed into a pleasant smile. "Would you want to go for a walk first, I haven't really talked to anyone in this town since I came here."

I was thrown off by so many words coming out of him it took me a few seconds to recover from shock, and when that finally wore off I had to make sense of words…which took me a while as well. I think he was about to repeat it again, probably slower thinking I had some sort of handicap or something. Instead I did something truly idiotic…I agreed to go with him.

We walked out of the heart of Forks and quickly reached the woods outside of town. I could no longer see the beginning of the trail when he finally spoke up. "You must think that I am crazy."

Ha. He thinks he's crazy. My chest is holier than Swiss cheese and I tried to convince myself that he was a vampire then completely reversed that conviction all for the same reasons. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I mean I don't really talk to anyone here, I wouldn't talk to anyone at all, except that you...I mean you have…never mind it's crazy, not to mention horribly intrusive."

Now that unfamiliar curiosity was peaked yet again. "No, go on."

"You have that look, the same one as me." His face was downcast and I could almost see the ripple run through his heart, the same time an identical one ripped through mine.

"Yes."

"I couldn't tell anyone, not even my parents understand…the pain is…" he didn't need to finish.

"What happened?" The words came out before I could stop them. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to that's probably really personal."

"I'll tell if you will."

Crap. On the one hand I want so bad to unburden the pain, especially to someone who can empathize, but I would have to do some editing… a lot of editing.

"Okay."

--

A/N: Hello readers!!Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having some creative problems...sad...anyway If you are sick of my short chapters...so am I, they will progressively get longer I promise. Remember review! Feedback is my fuel.


	4. Puzzles

**3. Puzzles**

(Bella POV)

We sat on a log that served as a crude bench for the telling of our tragic tales. Before he started speaking he had that strange look on his face again, like he was trying to formulate the best way to say this. His face contorted a bit and then went blank, I could see he was attempting to detach himself as much as possible from what he was about to say. I didn't blame him.

"Her name was Lucy. She was my…everything. We had been together for most of our lives and I couldn't imagine living my life without her. But she and I are not like other people. Others at school and in our lives didn't understand our relationship or our…lifestyle. You see, she was struggling with her…condition. She wanted to be like everyone else. But she was special."

"Special?"

He paused to look at me for a few seconds searching my face for something, what that was I'm not sure.

"Yes, she had talents that were pretty extraordinary."

Extraordinary talents. Different lifestyles. Intense unexplainable attachment to another being. My mind started racing again; this mirrored my story too well, and his vague description of their uniqueness begged me to investigate further. Those forbidden thoughts banged on the walls of my mind with intense veracity. Luckily, the thundering in my head was soon interrupted by the continuing of Nate's story.

"There were some people that were envious of her talents; they felt threatened by them, so much so they killed her for it."

There was a very audible gasping noise, coming from my general direction, I was sure that this wasn't the reaction he anticipated or appreciated right now. But this was too much information is such a short span of time, and it didn't help that this story wasn't making any sense. There was nothing human about this story. Nothing human about their love and life and certainly not about her death.

"How…I mean not how they killed her, you probably don't want to think about that, I am sorry for even mentioning it…sorry…but how did this transpire?"

His face froze in place; there must have been an extraordinary amount of control being used to maintain that look.

"I'm not sure I can talk about that." He paused, he looked at the ground and found a twig on the ground and started drawing circles in the ever existing mud. "The people responsible got away with it, people are too afraid to stop them, I wasn't allowed to." He started swirling the twig faster and more violently before it was finally obliterated by his fist. I was so entranced by his soft-spoken story that the violent action caused me to jump.

"My parents were afraid what I might do to those murderers, and in turn, what they would do to me so we moved here." He sounded like he was in every way against that decision, and if I were in his position 

I would feel the same way, though any being that could kill my beloved certainly would not be able to be stopped by me. But I would never have to make that choice, suddenly this exchanging of buried secrets seemed like a horrible idea.

He turned to look at me, silently acknowledging that it was my turn to tell my sob story, but how could I? The person he loved was stolen from him against their will, in a violent horrible way. I was left, not being in the realm of perfection that he belonged in, I was left here in this miserably rainy town.

But at least he still existed, he still was somewhere, and that was enough to keep me going. I couldn't imagine what kind of strength was employed by Nate to keep him breathing everyday.

"Bella?"

For one fleeting moment I thought about telling him everything, unedited. My gut told me, and had _been_ telling me, that he was not normal, and somehow would comprehend the craziness I had to tell. But even if he would understand, I felt I would be betraying them and their secret somehow.

Not to mention the gaping holes that would be ripped open at the thought of any of their names. At that point my survival skills kicked in, I couldn't do it.

I turned to face him and said one sentence that I hoped would be enough. "I was just left by him, that's all."

It seemed so measly compared to his story, but that single sentence still was able to cause ripples of excruciating pain through my body.

My reaction seemed to be enough of an explanation for him though; he nodded to himself as if he were finally seeing how missing pieces would fit into a puzzle.

"We should be getting back." As he said this he reached for my hand, acknowledging it as a friendly gesture I gave it to him so he could help me up. It was cold as ice. I tried to shrug it off and ignore the tingles running up my spine, he would let go and the sensation would be over soon.

But he didn't let go as we left the dreary woods.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

"Let's go through though this again, what exactly did you see?"

The entire family, especially Carlisle, had been analyzing every frame of my multiple visions in excruciating detail. They had recurred twice in 12 hour period which was odd; I never had the same vision constantly like this. Each time they seemed to intensify almost to where they employed senses other than my sight.

"There are four separate visions and they occur in a different chronological sequence than the order in which I see them." This was also odd, almost as if it wasn't time that linked the visions but the people and beings in them that controlled the order. My visions were driven by decision, which had been proven to where it was not arguable, but the way these were connected it was too much like prewritten destiny.

"Well for the sake of figuring this out give the visions in as much detail in chronological order," Carlisle urged, though, feeling that he was bordering on rude and pushy he added a "please" and weak smile.

"I believe that the first one is of the girl who's screaming. She is somewhere in an alley, with a back entrance to an Italian restaurant, and there was another figure, with red eyes, standing over her" She had looked so terrified and the blood on her neck and the intensity of the screaming only spelled out one possible solution. We understood that, but with no one knowing this girl it was hard to understand why I was having vision of her. The horrible thought that maybe Jasper was the one that was inflicting that pain momentarily flashed through my mind. No if I had to babysit him every moment I would do it. Jasper would never again have a ruby tint to his eye.

"Next I believe its Edward though the fire almost seems to be tied with it. I see Edward in this room with the entire family. His spirits do not appear to be…improved, but he is here," I stopped for a moment to savor that moment, Edward was coming home, perhaps he could still reverse his mistake and bring the other missing member of our family back into our lives. "The fire almost interrupts that scene, though I have no idea where it is or who it involves."

"Do you think Edward is in the fire or perhaps the cause of the fire?" It was Esme who spoke up this time, worry painting the tone of her voice. While Edward could feasibly live through a fire it was a worrisome idea. Fire and ice do not go well together.

"No, I don't believe so, that part is still evading me. The fire itself is very vague; I don't see a location or any people, just the flames. Besides we will stop Edward from doing anything harmful when we see him."

When. That word had such healing and soothing powers that the exhilaration I felt was enough to peak Jasper's interest. Edward was being an overprotective, stubborn ass, and we all knew it. Though I would never tell anyone, though I am sure they suspected, I had seen Edward in a few visions. All of them with her. They would flicker away like a firefly in the night, but then they would come again stronger and with more assurance. It was only a matter of time until he returned to her. I would see Edward smile again. I would see Bella, the most perfect human in my world. Yes, the euphoria I felt was most likely starting to worry Jasper. However I had a very dark cloud to rain on my very happy parade.

"Then the final vision is that of the Volturi. I see them coming towards here, not members of the family, but of the guard, whatever they have to say must only be a warning."

This was the vision that had us worried. Italy didn't usually call for visits unless there was something to attend to, and the looks on their faces suggested that their sudden appearance was not due to a social 

call. Every member of my family now let their faces fall into a look of concentration, attempting to solve the puzzle that is the Volturi.

"I think the first vision will pass within the hour." I said it quietly as if the volume in which I gave the statement would dampen its impact. But there was nothing that could be done for the girl. It was impossible to tell where she was, an alley somewhere, but that did us no good. All we could do was wait as the burden of bloodthirsty immortality was thrust upon her.

"And Edward?"

Surprisingly it was Rosalie who asked. She had been sulking around like a little princess, as if upset that she was no longer the center of attention. She looked hopeful, and that look made my skin crawl. As much as I loved the little brat all she wanted was her sense of normalcy. Her selfish desires clouded my judgment and colored my response with disdain.

"Before the sun sets Rose, so you can stop your heavy sighs and fake sympathy."

Emmet now felt the need to interfere as Rosalie gave a guttural snarl. "Come on you guys! Our family is finally on the verge of a reunion and you two girls need to get a grip before Edward gets here." Hearing the unmasked excitement in Emmet's voice, I left the room in order to not rip Rose to shreds. Mostly I wanted to concentrate of these visions and either force myself to see more or wait for them to transpire.

I didn't have to wait long.

The screaming was a long continuous strain like a permanent foul not on a violin. We first heard it when it was miles away, but it was now traveling at a velocity that was too quick to be that of a human's. Upon hearing it the entire family entered the front room in anticipation of its visitor.

The door flew open with a crash, and Edward vaulted himself inside, carrying the screaming changing girl in his arms.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I didn't realize how far we had walked into the forest until it took us almost an hour to find our way out. I held his cold marble hand the whole time. At first it was highly uncomfortable, what with me rationalizing everything away, but then I did something I would regret later, something highly forbidden.

I pretended.

I pretended that it wasn't Nate holding my hand, but someone else's, someone with cold hard hands just like him. It was sure bliss until we reached the forest, and I turned to look at him. It must have been a real shock and disappointment when he saw the look on my face, a mixture of pain, disappointment, and confusion.

The pain won out. I all but ripped my hand from his and started storming to my truck.

"Wait, Bella! I didn't mean anything by it, I am sorry. Please, I want to ask you something." He looked very concerned, apparently he though he had offended me, when really I was just emotionally unstable.

"It s fine I'm not mad…really…I just don't like to be reminded." Why this boy wasn't running the opposite way from me in sheer terror was beyond me. "What were you going to ask?"

"How do you think you can live with this pain forever?" His words were weighted in a way that I didn't understand, a meaning buried within that I couldn't quite grasp. But he look in his eyes caused me to answer in more honesty than I intended.

"Where he is I am, he will not be with me in heaven or hell so earth will have to do. My way to live is through that knowledge, of him still being out there somewhere." Oops. There could be a lot deduced from that statement, the blood started rushing to my face as a glanced a look at him.

There was a brief shadow of confusion, but it was replaced by that look of comprehension, the final puzzle piece finally locked into place. Just as quickly it shifted into decision.

"When your father asks you if it would be alright if he goes fishing with Billy tonight, insist on it, make sure he is out of the house, understand?"

This conversation just took a very supernatural turn, how on earth would he know what my father was thinking? I silently answered that question for myself, I was well aware of how that was possible.

"Bella, do you understand?"

"Yes," at least I hope that was the word that wrenched itself from my lips.

He relaxed a bit and turned to leave, but before he did he looked at me one last time. "I'm sorry, Bella, truly."

"For what?"

He gave that shadow of a grin again but did not answer; instead he started walking away from me.

I was about to ask again, but when I blinked he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Wow this chapter has taken forever to get up and for that I am sorry. I know there is a lot of "info" in this chapter so the characters aren't as vibrant as they have been in the past chapters...but I am SUPER excited for the next chapter so hang in there with me... I hoped you enjoyed please review!

_Coming Up in Chapter 4_

_The Fire. Some changes. We meet the Fosters._


	5. Changes

A/N: I am sorry this took so long readers, the school year just started and I am swamped...however things are calming down so updates should come more regularly...now sit back and enjoy the latest installment of Evening Eyes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**4. Changes**

(Edward's POV)

Buzzing. Jumble of words that construed specific meanings and specific thoughts. It was meaningless. Anything that didn't have an essence of her in it was not worth listening to. The pain that always seemed to invade my self conscious had settled into a familiar throbbing ache somewhere in my empty, still chest. After a period of time (who knows how long) I had finally abandoned my fruitless pursuit of Victoria in South America. That flame haired villain's days were numbered but I had devised a new plan to find her, since the current one had proven ineffective.

The possible ramifications of that new plan would have made my heart race if it still was able to beat. Of course I would have to stop close to Forks to see if I could pick up the trail again, maybe if I saw her face and see that she was okay I would be fine, I would be more effective. Maybe she would see me.

Maybe she would ask me to stay.

Just as my hopes soared above I had to tear them down. I couldn't do that to her, she doesn't deserve this half life that we live. She is too good, too pure to be corrupted by the bloodlust that rules the life of a vampire. But the temptation was almost too much; it was more alluring than the scent of her blood.

In an attempt to alleviate my conflicting emotions, I would visit my family before I went to Forks, if I went to Forks. I was close to their house, as always away from the town I was currently passing through. They would help me think through this mess clearly; maybe Alice would be able to see what would happen…

In the jumble of words that pushed and shoved in my head there suddenly was one thought stream that violently clawed its way to the surface.

A vampire was on the hunt.

I could see the scared face of the small blonde as she feebly tried to fight back. I knew it was no use but I had to do something, I recognized the clearing they were in and found ways to move quickly in the confusing and misleading light of the darkening sky.

As I encroached on the attack, I could already see that I was going to be too late to stop the attack completely…but maybe…allowing someone I didn't know be turned was not a matter-of-fact answer, but I couldn't let him completely kill her either. The offending perpetrator was a virile newborn whose self preservation instinct heavily overrides the bloodlust for the young victim whose blood polluted the ground with the red stain of her blood, but her fresh wounds were now healing…quickly…as the newborn fled.

That was when the screaming started, loud, soul piercing screams, and I ran as fast as I could towards my family…bringing a new burden with me.

* * *

(Nate's POV)

This was wrong.

Thatch knew it. Edie knew it. I most definitely knew it. But it just seemed to be the only option.

Only option. That seemed like some ridiculous excuse, the three of us knew the fire was going to happen, we could easily prevent it, but Edie also saw the ramifications of saving her. Bella Swan, it seemed was marked for death, and as fate would have it marked for immortality as well.

Edie warned me that my talent would be useless on Bella, but I still thought I would be able to make her talk, I am quite the dazzler. If I got to know her better I could more easily determine if she wanted this life that we live, if she would understand. Taking someone into our family was not a simple matter. All these worries and plans were before we came to Forks, before I met her.

She is nothing like what I expected. For one I had expected a whole person, not the broken shell that walks around pretending that her soul is still in there somewhere. I did not expect to have that in common with her, with anyone, let alone a human. But Bella was far from the normal human, that could and would soon be proven, she was much more. Another thing I hadn't expected, to actually _want_ her in my family. Every future that Edie saw had Bella as either dead, or a new member of my family. In my hollow state I just accepted the fact that she would join us in eternity, but now I wanted Bella as my sister, like she was somehow meant to be, then with a grim reminder, in a very real way she probably was. The most pain that I felt about this decision now was that she would have to live with her pain forever. At least we would be twin sufferers. Along with these two surprises, there was another aspect that no one, not even Edie had seen coming.

The scent. The scent of vampires, faint but potent everywhere around her. The way she reacted to me, even, was enough to think that she knew more that any mortal should. But that thought was irrelevant.

She wouldn't be mortal for very much longer.

The thought made me internally cringe. I had to admit if she knew anything about vampires our life was a welcome alternative, but this idiot of a boy who broke—no that's the wrong word—obliterated her heart and then took a large portion with him, was going to mar her immortality. The same way mine was now marred.

I stirred at the sound of chatter inside Bella's house; she was having her last conversation with her father. On some level she must have understood this, and in a way she was almost prepared, like she had planned to take this avenue before. After a sweet goodbye, Charlie left. His mind was filled with concern and worry for his daughter; I was terrified of what the effect that would occur in ten minutes time would do to him. Edie assured me that he will be fine, he will be a wreck for a long while but he will move on. I was not assuaged, I tried to convince Thatch that we could change both, but Edie said that the blood came from her mother's side of the family, and even then Charlie, and Renee for that matter, was too old to maintain the change.

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that the catalyst in the nights events had occurred, but the burning caught me and pulled me from my reverie, I heard Bella trip and fall in her rush to escape and 

knew that it was my cue if we were both going to make it out of here. The house was quick to become an inferno, and I knew Bella's human condition was not going to last very long, her body was already severely burnt by the time I pulled her out of the house. Her heartbeat was already terribly faint and I knew that I would have to bite her now and then bring her to the house. I tried to find a fairly untouched part of her scorched skin and allowed my venom to soak in.

As soon as she started to scream I knew it was working.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

What the hell did I just do? It had been three days and the blond girl in the next room was about to wake up.

The vampires in this room were terrified.

Moments after I had arrived with a screaming changeling in my arms Alice's eyes went blank and she had her first full vision, from what I have been told, since a long while. The results of that image had us here cowering in this room.

She told us that the girl would have advanced instincts, and unparalleled strength.

Then she told us about the blue eyes.

Of course we all remembered a story that Jasper once told us, a far reaching tale that none of us could comprehend and later dismissed due to the ridiculousness of the tall tale. We used to laugh on how seriously we took it.

No one was laughing now.

It took a lot of power to keep Jasper from fleeing the house then, even Carlisle was disturbed for a few moments, until he realized that this could finally solve a long lost puzzle, and his curiosity would be quenched. With Carlisle knowledge was always more important than fear.

The rest of us were unsure, it was one thing to hear of this creature in Jasper's stories, a completely different one to have one about to charge you from the other side of the door.

They all looked to Alice and I to decipher the inner workings of the petite blonde, but her thoughts were racing, only focused on the pain so that was no marker in how she would react to us. Alice saw nothing further either.

So here we sat waiting for the monster in the next room to wake up.

"It's happening," Alice whispered from the corner. Abruptly she got up and raced into the next room. Shocked the rest of us followed with Jasper in the lead.

The tiny blonde opened her eyes, her startling blue eyes, and the odd panic and disorientation began.

Carlisle took this as his cue; he performed his beautifully rehearsed speech for her and tried to make her comprehend the life she had just entered. Seeing as this would take a while other members of the family stepped out one by one until it was just Carlisle, Alice and me.

I examined her mind and was reassured by what I found there. She was just like any other person forced into this life; she was shocked and in awe of what happened, but almost pleased by her newfound talents.

That is where the similarities ended. There was not raging bloodlust, just a subtle knowing that she would need blood at some point, and thought far too rationally for any vampire let alone a newborn. She didn't have malicious intent towards our family and my guilt for what I had brought upon our household had started to wane a bit.

"What is your name?" Carlisle had finished his speech and was now trying to make her feel more comfortable as she would be joining the Cullen clan. As soon as that fact sunk in part of me could not help but think of the fact that she wasn't supposed to be the next member of our family. Those forbidden thought them came to drown my misery and I had to leave right now before I lost what little of my mind was left.

I heard her softly announce her name as Adalae before I let my mind drown everything else out.

I was unaware of the amount of time that I sat in that place before I heard Alice screaming.

I raced in the house just in time to hear Alice begin her chant, "They are coming for her, they are coming for _her_." I was unaware of what she was babbling about until I saw it.

As Alice was not in a talking mood I prepared to bear the news.

"The Volturi are coming for Adalae, they believe that she is something called a Centre. What on earth is a Centre?"

If it was possible Carlisle became paler.

"Impossible…" _It's just a fairy tale…not worth mentioning, but if the Volturi are investigating it must mean something…_

"Out loud Carlisle, please"

"I have a theory but it is just a vampire's fairytale, the unlikeliest of stories…but it seems it has to be true…impossible…"

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I had been burning for an eternity.

The pain was everywhere and never numbing, when I thought that I could become oblivious to the pain it changed and reinvented itself as a form of torture in my veins.

I don't remember how long I was burning but I remembered when it stopped.

That's when the disorientation began. The first thing that I was aware of was the voices in the room quietly chatting.

"She is waking up now she can hear us, Nathaniel please get ready to introduce us she will be terrified of her new abilities." This voice was kind, sweet and full of motherly love, my hopes soared as thoughts of Esme entered my head. The new, advanced logic in my brain quickly abolished that thought, but whatever has happened to me could not stop the emotional pain, somehow just as potent as the burning, to enter into my chest.

"Bella, are you all right?" It was Nate's voice this time, a thin layer of concern seeping through his controlled façade.

I opened my eyes to look upon the world and it was unbelievably different. There were colors I didn't know the name for, scents so rich they could not belong to one object…and three people two of whom I had never seen before.

But all with unnatural blue eyes.

Along with Nate there was a young couple beside him, a quiet angel faced blonde and controlled, yet unbelievably beautiful man beside him.

"How do you feel?"

The impressive logic started working again. I felt strong, quick, and obviously my senses had been heightened. It was as if I were a vampire. The forbidden thought caused pain, but also an illogical amount of hope. But there were some things I couldn't comprehend.

I didn't crave blood. Their eyes are blue. I am still thinking much too like a human.

And my heart is beating.

I was aware that I had been asked a question, and they were waiting my answer.

I decided honesty was the best course. "I feel like a vampire, except my heart is beating and you all have neither red nor blue eyes, and somehow blood is the last thing on my mind."

Whatever they were expecting it certainly wasn't that. Oops, maybe I was just insane.

"No, our race of vampires does not fit into the norm," it was the man that spoke this time, Thatcher I deduced from my conversations with Nate, "but I assure you are a vampire, more or less."

"Our race?" This was rapidly starting to make no sense, what the hell did he mean another race!

"We are the stuff of folklore Bella, I suppose we should tell you the story…it will help you understand."

"Good thing she already knows the basics that will make our job much easier." Nate snorted from the back of the room settling in for what I assumed was a long story.

"Why aren't you asking?" My voice was the softest of whispers. It didn't make sense; this all happened too fast, I should have to go through some sort of struggle, some sort of plight in order to be okay with being a vampire. But I had already prepared myself for this life that is why I could mould to this concept so easily.

I knew the answers, but how in the world would they know?

"When you ready to tell us we will be ready to listen." Edie, again concluded from by talks with Nate, voiced and, like Nate, settled in to hear the story.

As Thatch began to tell the story, one I was sure would be vitally important to the course my life would take; I caught my reflection in a mirror.

That was when I knew I was not human. Not because I was beautiful, not because I was paler than a ghost, not because I looked dangerous. It was my eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.

I let my shock wear on me as I too settled into the story.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

I did not sign up for this to take part in some ridiculous wild goose chase.

The Volturi is respected and feared, everything that I want to be. So to be chosen not only to be a member of the guard but chosen to be on an elite group of warriors led by Aro himself was am elite honor.

This, however, was embarrassing. We were on a wild goose chase for some elusive creature that most vampires feared. What that creature was something to be determined. But now as we are traveling for what seems to be a long distance trip I considered this the perfect opportunity.

"So what exactly are we searching for…?"

I had expected some minion to answer, but it was Aro himself who spoke up.

"A terrible creature, most believe that they are myth, however we know better. How rude of me not to give you the entire story. I suppose now is a best of time there is." He paused for moment before he began his story.

"Most believe the story to be impossible, a fable, but I promise you what I tell, as you shall hear, is the truth…"

* * *

Next on Evening Eyes: The fairytale...

* * *


	6. Fairytale

**A/N: **No I didn't forget about you...I have just been crazy busy with school...but this story will eventually be finished hang in there with me you guys. I am so amazed with your guys' response. I would be nothing without my reviewers and subscribers so again thank you!

**5. Fairytale**

(Edward's POV)

Carlisle settled himself into the story and transported his mind to the appropriate place in order to recall the tale.

"Many years ago, before the Volturi formed, there were a group of powerful individuals. These individuals had gifts like Edward and Alice do, but they were stronger, more focused. There were many blessed individuals, but it was not something that could be taught, and it ran in the blood, a different race if you will."

I stopped him for a moment. "That sounds like witchcraft, not to farfetched for the human or vampire perspective." I may or may not have a bit more impatience with this story than normal. But the web that Carlisle was weaving, was sitting in the core of my being, affected me in ways I didn't understand, it was highly agitating.

"Yes, true Edward," he stopped for a moment to look at me; _calm down Edward, the story will weave itself_. Agitated and still uneasy about this stranger brought into the family I tried to do as Carlisle asked.

"This race was called Centres, but after a while the race started to fade away, the blood became more diluted and the pure Centres were few and far between. The reason, many believe that some vampires manifest powers has to do with them being descendant of a Centre. There was but one coven left of pure blooded Centres when the Volturi started to rise, and a powerful group they were. You see besides being vastly talented, as in the witching world, they were untouchable by vampires. The Volturi was uncomfortable with their presence and sent their most talented group of individuals to destroy the last coven."

This all sounded unremarkable, there were many groups and races that challenged the Volturi, including werewolves, why were these Centres so special?

"The Centres had a member with precognitive abilities that anticipated the arrival of the vampires but knew they would be unable to flee or stop it. While their strength and speed was ineffective to the Centres, they were not immune to their bite. The Guard tried to feed off of them in order to kill them, a win-win for the vampires…"

***

(Bella's POV)

"…the vampires attacked the Centres but something went wrong." Thatch stopped for a moment and readjusted his position on the chair, which is odd because vampires don't get uncomfortable, which could only mean what he was about to say was mighty important.

I was still having some issues with this story, and how in the world I fit into it. These creatures were exceptional, something the core of my being deemed impossible. I was not fit to live within the realm of the fantastic. Now that I was a…whatever it is I was…maybe things would change…maybe I would be able to find him, to keep him. I was pulled away from the intoxicating thought as Thatch continued with his story.

"The venom did not kill as intended, it caused pain, oh did it cause pain, but the blood was mutated by the venom, and shockingly the venom by the blood. Their hearts continued to beat, but they were bestowed with all the natural abilities of the vampire, and coupled with even sharper versions of their extraordinary gifts."

One and one was not adding to two. Okay so these…I don't know…vampire witches…were what, connected to us somehow?

"Would you please say out loud what you are thinking…sadly I can't read your mind," Nate interjected and gave an encouraging smile my direction. So it was true, why he knew what my father was thinking, why he had that same canny ability to…

I jumped off that thought as quickly as possible; I was surprised with the extra strength my heart possessed that my pain seemed to be magnified rather than lessened. This was going to be one painful eternity.

"I guess I don't understand why I am so special?"

"Bella, we are the epitome of the vampire race. We are not fueled by thirst, but by reason, we…"

I raised my hand as a sign for him to stop; sadly I knew exactly what this meant. I had seen firsthand how the blood of a human could turn the most civil of vampires into a bloodthirsty coven.

I felt the need to share what little information I could, if indeed I was indestructible the holes in my chest couldn't physically rip open…right? "I have seen vampires with special abilities, but they didn't have eyes like yours, they were…" Nope the holes could definitely rip open…they just throbbed with more veracity.

Thatch sensing the discomfort rushed in to explain. "They are the descendants of diluted Centre blood, we are descended from the last coven, they were still able to…procreate…they way humans do."

If it were possible for me to blush…well I guess it still was, the blood was starting to rush to my face, I pointed towards Nate and asked…so is he…

My face must have still been incredibly easy to read because Nate quickly responded with a… "No, Edie can't have children."

"Oh I'm so sorry…"

Edie simply smiled and responded "I have all the family I need right here."

Again Thatcher and his uncanny ability to move on from the situation added, "Plus the children are born human, and a human to immortal parents is not ideal. So the coven in their new vampiric state, decided to hide themselves from society and cease practicing their abilities. The bloodline however remained. Every once in a while one of the descendants is bitten and turned, like we were."

"So how many are there, I mean vampires like us?"

"It's just us left, as far as we know, there was a man turned during the civil war, but he was killed by the Volturi, as was Lucy…"

At the sound of her name Nate tore out of the house, obliterating a glass vase by the door. Thatcher and Edie both concentrated on the floor in front of them. In a vain attempt to change the subject I asked what their abilities were. Thatch seemed to welcome the distraction.

"Well mine is probably the weakest of the bunch, I can alter my appearance, or at least make people think I have, it comes in handy with such a high profile job such as writing."

Because the book worm in me couldn't resist. "Oh what authors were you?"

Thatch gave a beautiful grin as Edie chuckled in the background. "Someday I will tell you, I think literary scholars would be offended to know how many major literary work I have authored in my 300 years. Anyway Edie has psychic abilities, she can see the future."

This was too eerie. If Nate read minds, and Edie saw the future…this was all way too much like…

"You've encountered that ability before haven't you, like the mind reading?"

I could only nod. Nate must not have given them too many details.

"I am assuming that the mind reader could only read what went through their heads at the moment, and that the psychic's future constantly changed" Again I nodded.

"Ah yes, that is where the changes begin, you see Nate can indeed read what is going through the mind at the moment, but he can also, much like Aro, one of the member of the Volturi, see anything that has gone thought that mind all without touch. It has taken him a while to get used to distinguishing past thoughts from present thoughts and those past and present thoughts with things that were being said aloud…but he has adapted exceedingly well. As for Edie, she is able to see the multiple outcomes depending on the choice being made; she doesn't have to wait for the actual decision to take place."

Wow. I can see why the Volturi were terrified of them. I thought occurred to me if they had these intense powers that would mean that I would have powers to match them.

"Do you have any idea what my abilities are?"

Thatcher's eyes sparkled a bit with this question, "Well can't be sure but we think you have some extraordinary shielding capabilities, only time will tell."

Wow.

"Um…I hate to bring up bad memories but…what were Lucy's abilities." I feel awful as soon as the words left my mouth. It was obvious that these extremely courteous people, people who were going to be my family from now on. Family. My heart ached for the loss of my mother and father, but there was nothing to be done about it now. I was always doomed for death, it is best that I somehow avoided it in a bizarre without subjecting them to it as well.

"She had…formidable talents," it was Edie who responded, "she could manipulate thoughts and alter memories, no mind, except yours perhaps was safe."

"The Volturi went after her first in effort to recruit her, when they failed they killed her for being a Centre, they are ruthless…" Thatcher broke off from his thought. "Someone should go find Nate."

Edie moved towards the door but I stopped her, "May I go find him, please…"

Touched by care for him she readily allowed Bella to go in her stead.

As she started on her way to find Nate, she could only think of one thing…

The Volturi must be terrifying…because I was unbelievably terrified of them.

***

(Guard POV)

My mind was full of the story Aro just spilled about these…Cent…Sides…Corners…whatever they were called. It sounded like some far-fetched tale to me…but Aro was obsessed with finding them. Apparently they all were obsessed were finding, recruiting or killing these dreaded vampires.

"Well is there one here…"

"We believe that this coven may know where one is…we just killed one who delved some information about this coven, and old friend actually…"

He paused and he looked back at the assortment of the Guard he had compiled for this mission.

"… Carlisle Cullen"


	7. Revelation

A/N: Okay I have a lot of excuses for you all, many of which I am sure you don't care to hear. I know how wonderful you all are and I will never forget about this story and about my fans. But this story will be finished if its the last thing I do [and it just might be ;)].

This chapter is a little rushed, but I made the executive decision to not draw this out as much as it could have been, all of the information, feelings, and opinions you felt were lost will be gotten to, just in sections that I am sure you will be more interested to read. My biggest pet peeve is stories that drag, even though it may be thorough, its not entertaining. When indeed I do publish for real I promise I will be thourogh and not rushed, but since I am writing to entertain, trust me, you will appreciate it more ;). Bella and Edward's reunion is just two chapters away ;).

Without further ado here is the next chapter:

**6. Revelation**

(Bella's POV)

I clearly wasn't in Forks anymore.

I should have thought of that before I went looking for Nate, but the worry that I had for him was clouding these heightened senses. After about ten minutes of stumbling around I stopped to take some inventory of where I could be. I was somewhere near the ocean, I could smell and hear the salty waves crash upon the shore. The smell of evergreens and the crisp feel in the air led me to believe we were somewhere in Canada. Amazed with these logistic capabilities I had acquired, I tried to refocus these new senses in order to find who I was looking for. My mind was like an onion, with layers and abilities so far beyond human capabilities. I allowed my brain to focus its energy on scent. The useless human memories that I have compiled on what possibly could be the basics of Nate's scent moved to the outer layer of my onion-brain.

I molded my scent to pick up his trail. When I found it, I was almost surprised; the richness of the smell, and frankly the sheer fact that I had found it shocked me for a fraction of second until I rapidly started to pursue it. The strength of my muscles was exhilarating, the strength and force they had, propelled both my body and spirit forward.

To no longer be the weak link, the bumbling klutzy human, was like shedding some embarrassing armor. More than that, it felt, right. Like this is who I was supposed to be, this creature, this Centre. Misshapen puzzle pieces of my life that didn't make sense before started to twist themselves in ways I had not yet conceived. My shielding capabilities being manifested in some way as a human, my attraction to everything supernatural, all fit into this life in ways they never could have in my human life. This epiphany had me searching stronger for Nate, the being who not only dragged my heart from the muck of despair, but brought me into a world where life made sense.

I followed his path with skill and ease relishing in its simplicity. I found him towards the edge of the forest near the shore. He made no movements as I approached him.

"That took significantly less time than I thought it would," he turned to face me, with a slight smile on his face, "you are adapting well." But the pain was etched into every crease of his face. Everything in me wanted to wipe the pain away. I suppose that would be a sister's instinct. A sister, yes that felt exactly right.

"I have seen how these abilities work, I understand how to…track."

His smile widened and became more genuine. "Indeed you do. You will have to forgive me Bella; I can't really handle talk of the Volturi, what they did…"

"You don't have to finish, I understand truly. If they had done that to…Edward, I wouldn't be able to stand it." Saying his name was like willingly sticking your hand into a pot of boiling water and holding it there for a minute, but he deserved this much. A name, anything. Nothing could be kept a secret now.

He took this piece of information and held it within his countenance. Understanding that this would be the key to unwrap my very puzzling mind he looked straight into my eyes. "Edward?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Do you want to…"

Before I could respond with an affirmative answer, Edie's voice strained with an unknown vision called for us from the woods. In the few milliseconds it took for us to respond, we rushed back towards the house, with Nate taking the obvious lead. We reached the house and there was confusion written all over Edie's face.

Nate saw the vision before Edie could explain it to me, "The Volturi!? Where!?"

"It appears Bella wasn't the only Centre turned tonight, and the Volturi know, they are after her, this new girl, not Bella."

"Another Centre, what are the odds?" Thatch came out from the house. He even chuckled at the idea, an act Nate didn't really appreciate. Edie continued with her story to ease the tension.

"Well this is all very strange, she was taken in by a very large coven," her eyes widened with surprise as she said this, as if she was dictating the scene as it was happening, "they are different, I can't quite tell, I think it's their eyes…YES!...that's it…they're…_golden_."

I wasn't really sure what happened first. The large surge of energy I emitted knocking the perfectly sturdy vampires to the ground, the sapling snapping in half (courtesy of my hands), or Edie's verbal protest.

"Bella?" Nate questioned, not with fear in his eyes but pure concern.

"This complicates things," I managed to say before my entire story spilled out before me and into the minds of the three individuals before me. Four emotions rivaled for attention as I narrated my life. The obvious one was outrage. They had turned another to join their family. Not me. Mostly from this I derived outrage, though the hurt was undoubtedly stronger. The third emotion was fear. The Volturi was endangering my other family, Alice, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. Edward. Which brings me to my last emotion, sheer happiness with knowing he still exists.

My story came to a close and I asked, "Well what do we do now?"

Nate came over to comfort me as Edie put her hand up, signaling another vision. She let the entire vision show itself before she said anything.

Awe was clear as she whispered my name. "Your powers Bella, they are magnificent."

She then continued. "The Thatch, Nate, and I will go to the coven, and help them there. Bella…"

She looked me square in the eye with faith written in every corner of her face.

"…you are going to Italy."

(Edward POV)

Carlisle had finished his morbid little tale, and my family had nothing to do but wait for the Volturi to come. Alice, at least, proved her use by foreseeing what they would ask.

"They want us to turn Addie over to them," her development of a pet name for the blond thing was grating on my last nerve, "but of course we will not allow it, and they will ask us to make an attempt to train her, and then they will all leave."

"That is just not the Volturi's style Alice, I don't see them just allowing her to live, and us, to be just let go, unscathed."

"Well neither do I Edward, but at least this will give us time to prepare for whatever is next."

None of this was good. I could already hear Aro's thoughts, which were extremely masked as if he knew I would be listening. Carlisle was to go out alone and confront Aro, he wouldn't even be able to see what Addie looks like, in person that is, Carlisle's thoughts would give him all the description that Aro cared for.

Currently, Carlisle went out to greet him and field his fledgling questions. It was all I could do not take the blond creature and shove her into the waiting arms of the Volturi. Alice and the rest of the family were complacent to wait until the concept of their next move was more certain. Rosalie had already latched on to the tiny villain, which was surprising, given her general distaste for any other creature. In fact people were already starting to accept her into the family. I of course knew their motives. They were so intrigued by her and her blue eyes and beating heart. Alice liked her because she could see she would be an interesting part of the family, Rosalie liked her because she was just one degree lower of beauty than her. Emmett liked her because Rosalie did, Carlisle and Jasper liked her based on the intriguing mystery she brought into our lives, and Esme was always willing to bring another adopted child into the home. This was not what enraged me, every once in a while with the exception of Alice and Carlisle, they would hope very fleetingly that she would take _her_ place. As if it was that simple. As if you could replace someone's heart with an ice pump and expect it to beat the same.

As if this wasn't enough, I had to deal with her thoughts. She was much like Rosalie, vain and self absorbed. Her new beauty fascinated and intrigued her, more so than any of her abilities. She also was harboring unwanted feelings towards me. She saw herself in the role that the members of my family sheepishly longed for. But she had just enough genuine thought and feeling, for me not throw her to the Volturi myself.

Carlisle had just very eloquently finished his speech about the importance of keeping Adalae alive, something Aro had clearly anticipated. He reiterated his concern of her being a Centre and the danger that she could cause to the community, but he was curious how Carlisle would influence the young creature and would return soon to make sure that Adalae had adapted in a way the Volturi saw fit and with that he and the light members of his guard left. Carlisle returned to the house and we waited. Waited for Alice to see something concrete, for a decision to be made on the Volturi's part. Alice pondered the future searching for the fate of her family and Adalae, whom I refused to consent membership into this role.

And then it happened.

I saw the horrific sight as Alice saw it. The entire guard, every member of the guard, and it looked like new ones they had recruited for the occasion were all, in about two weeks, going to destroy the entire Cullen family.

Alice's screaming prevented her from telling the rest of the family what was about to occur. I took upon myself to communicate what was about to happen to them; all for the sake of this new creature that I didn't care to have in our family in the first place. She wasn't worth this, and she knew it. But I could see she would not sacrifice herself for this family. She would take them all down with just so that she could feel wanted in her last moments. Selfish bitch. What is worse is that my family would not sacrifice her as willingly as I would have. We were all going to die for her.

As the panic and fruitless counter attack plans started to be formulated. Alice suddenly went quiet and succumbed to another vision.

This was different.

It was diluted, yet sure. The details as fuzzy as they were appearing were as sure as my non beating heart. Three vampires, three very strong vampires were coming to join the fight. There seemed to be something missing from the three, something every fiber of my being ached to know, what was certain was that these three had a solid plan for aiding our family. Before Alice could articulate her vision I asked, "Why?"

"I have no idea, Edward. They seem concerned for our family, also I believe they are Centres, like her, it would make sense for them to aid."

Suddenly, she succumbed to another vision, more fleeting than the others. It was strange incoherent flashes of the Volturi's chamber, one that I had only seen through Carlisle's thoughts, and a girl. She was important, though who she was, was unclear. The last image that I saw was of eyes. Beautiful deep midnight blue eyes.

Even as the family pondered this vision and the others, as they calculated how the odds would change, how they wondered if they could trust these strange new vampires, if they would survive, who of Carlisle's many friends they could find to support this fight, all I could think about were those eyes, and how with every vampire and residual human instinct I with which I was equipped, that they should be a deep, beautiful and unquestionably familiar chocolate brown.


	8. Oh Boy

A/N: Okay put down your torches and pitch forks I know how horrible I am. Thank you to everyone who has responded in anyway to this story...you keep me writing (as slow and snail-paced as it is).

Also: If you have read this story...you know my proofreading sucks. So I am actively looking for a beta...let me know if you are interested.

**7. Oh Boy**

(Bella's POV)

"Italy…I don't understand, what's in Italy?" The array of expressions displayed in the three faces before me had me both terrified and curious.

Thatcher's expression looked as if he were questioning his wife's formidable fortune telling abilities. His eyebrows were raised in shock, and his mouth formed this strange half 'o' that clearly communicated that this was an ill developed and bad idea.

Edie on the other hand was looking at me with this strange maniacal confidence that reminded me momentarily of Alice.

Nate, however, was a very clear split between outrage and defiance.

"There is no way Bella is going to Italy to face those damn leeches on her own!" I have never really been terrified of Nate, I put too much trust in him to believe he could, or would, ever harm me…but the look of rage, directed at the people he loved most in the world, was frightening to see. His outward display only made me fear more for what was in Italy, though these heightened perceptions gave me a pretty good idea of what 'it' was. There is only one thing that would make him that angry, the Volturi. It must be their headquarters or something…

That was when dread seeped into every inch of this body.

They wanted me to go alone. Solo. Just me.

Shit.

"But my powers, I don't even know what they are!" Were they going to train me first or send me on my way I hope that wouldn't fail? Edie said my powers were extraordinary, but how could I use them if I didn't know what they were?

"Don't worry Bella, we would not send you away alone if we did not think that you were ready to face them, "Edie then got quieter with awe apparent in her voice, "you are truly untouchable, Bella."

Even Nate had become quiet. This clearly concerned me the most. If he was even contemplating this plan as in any way feasible, that meant there was a very good chance I would meet the Volturi and return home unscathed.

"What are my powers?"

Edie shot a warning glance at Nate who clearly had seen the full force of my abilities from Edie's potent visions. "Well, honey, I can tell you the basics, but the rest you will have to discover for yourself." As soon as I opened my mouth to refute, she gave me this look. It was one full of love, like she was a mom telling her kid that she was going to be okay alone on her first day of kindergarten. It was hard to believe that I had known these three individuals for so short a time and already I was irreversibly attached to them.

Edie continued, "You know we would never let anything happen to you, Bella, and apparently you won't let anything happen to you either."

"Huh?" Damn cryptic vampires.

"You have shielding capabilities, and then some, beyond the Volturi's wild imagination. They will be unable to hurt you physically or mentally. And that is all you need to know for now."

No, that was not all I needed to know, not even in the realm of close. "But I thought the Volturi were going to wherever…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. I couldn't bring myself to even consider the possibility of them being in danger.

"They will, they are sending some of their newer fighters first, the strongest members of the Volturi are staying back with the family…"

"Look, Edie, its not that I don't trust you, believe me, I do, but I want to help you and the…"

Edie saved me again from having to say the name of the family who had left me. She knew that regardless of the abandonment, regardless of the fact that I had no clear loyalty to them anymore, I would fight for them. I would give my life for them. That is when it hit me, my new family was prepared to put their life on the line for them, and this new member of their family. I hadn't even met this new little creature yet and I already didn't care for her.

"The Volturi will send some of their more inexperienced fighters so that they can see the extent of our abilities, it's nothing the three of us can't handle, frankly its nothing the…family…can't handle either, but we will have a greater problem with the full extent of their guard. That is where you come in Bella…"

Edie shifted her posture so that she could look me straight in the eye, as if I could somehow miss the importance of what she was about to say.

"You will go to the Volturi and tell them to call off their attack; otherwise they will be permanently incapacitated."

That was it. She just stopped talking. That seriously couldn't be the end of her instruction. "And then…"

Edie had this very amused smile on her face that made me both worried and annoyed, "The rest will come to you…"

---

(Edward's POV)

I was annoyed.

For the last half hour Alice's visions had been coming off and on, with varying results. The entire Volturi guard coming, a small group of the guard coming, and these three Centre people who we all didn't know. There were however a few constants. This small group of the Volturi would be coming first, nothing the family wouldn't be able to handle. Then, and it was becoming fuzzier, the Volturi would be coming. The family of three Centres was also central to this horrific plot, and we were certain that they would join us for this fight. I wasn't pleased at all with the way this was going down, but at least if I died, I would be put out of misery. I tried to convince myself that worrying about my family's well being and our imminent destruction would somehow distract me from the pain within my being. Instead it seemed to magnify the pain, as if it were possible. All I could do was dwell on the agony that I would most likely never see her face again. It was sheer torture, accentuated by my annoyance with Alice.

_I know you are annoyed Edward. Look at me. _

I looked at Alice, she didn't look very happy with me, and I couldn't quite blame her, I should at least try to be civil to my favorite sister while will still existed.

_I really do believe it's all going to be okay, _as I began a scoff she continued, _these fighters are incredible, and I can see that they have a plan…_

And that's where my annoyance began, it had been several days, maybe even a week, since this madness began, and Alice's visions had been inconsistent at best. Sure she could see that these fighters coming…but their plan and its results were elusive to us…if only she could see what any individual would choose…no, impossible. But I decided that Alice didn't deserve this annoyance, so instead of blaming Alice, I blamed the little blonde thing.

She had discovered her powers yesterday…and she was ridiculously powerful. The wretched brat had the most intense tracking abilities I had ever witnessed. As long as she had some sort of 'scent' of an individual she could find them…anywhere. That wasn't all though…oh no…she could immobilize them until they could be reached…all of this was in the power of her mind. We discovered this when Emmet went missing. Rosalie, of course, started panicking…but Blondie quickly gave very specific directions as to where to find him. Emmet actually had the deer still in his mouth when we found him…unable to move.

Damn talented little bitch.

Presently Alice dragged me from my reverie with her suddenly stilted thoughts.

_Oh Edward, please be nice…_

Confused I looked into her eyes and saw the foreseeable future.

Anger washed over me like a wave of fire. "How exactly should I do that, Alice?" I tried to make it sound polite, but it was tainted with hatred and disgust.

_I don't know Edward, I don't really like her either…and Rosalie will pay for suggesting this, _damn Rosalie, _but the family really seems to like her and morale is important right now…_

I didn't respond and tried to look as non-hostile as I possibly could as Adelae made her way over to where I was sitting. I couldn't even look at her.

"Hi, Edward can I talk to you," _wow, he is so beautiful…and we will be so beautiful together._

She was so confident. It would be hilarious if it weren't infuriating. There was no way I was letting her down nicely…but I would let her sweat it out for a bit.

_Okay…I can do this just like Rosalie said. _"So, I know that you have had a rough time as of late, and I want you to know I understand." She gently stroked my arm and I forced her hand away with enough force to wipe the smile from her smug little face.

"What I wanted to say is this: I know you loved that…girl, but eventually you will have to move on." She stopped for a moment for emphasis. "You are very talented…and I am very talented…and I mean both our futures are with this family and well Bella will never be like me…"

That was it.

I stood up and towered over her and actually had to force my limbs not to tear the little bitch apart. "Bella Swan in the only woman I have ever loved and I will _never_ stop loving her. You would be lucky to reach even a tenth of her caliber." I barely caught the shocked look on her face as I tore out of the room to prevent myself from doing something I would regret…or at least something Carlisle would disapprove of.

I fled into the forest where Alice found me. She looked as angry as I felt.

_Once this fiasco is over, I will help you get rid of the little rat._

The best part was, she was completely serious.

---

(Nate's POV)

By Edie's perspective, we were getting very close to the Cullen residence.

Bella had informed us of Alice's and Edward the Douche bag's abilities so all of us where focusing on masking our thoughts as to hide Bella's existence. Edie thought it would be best if we eased ourselves into that one, and I had to admit she had a point.

I knew that Thatch and Edie would have no problem with this task, but I had never met anyone with a similar ability to mine…this could be interesting.

We reached a house that matched the residence in Edie's head exactly, and like Bella had anticipated, Alice had seen us coming, and the entire family was out waiting for us. A tall blonde who I immediately identified as their leader…Carlisle…stood out front with two other vampires flanking him on either side. A small pixie who I assumed was Alice and the russet haired one with the desolate face must be the infamous Edward. The rest of the family assembled in a loose line behind them

As we neared the family I got a glimpse into the family's mind and soon found myself matching their thoughts with the descriptions Bella had painted. There was the staggering beautiful blonde in the back who had to be Rosalie based on description alone. Her self-absorbed thoughts help cement my guess, however. Shielding her slightly was the giant…Emmett. I immediately was drawn to the tenor of his thoughts, he was almost jovial about the upcoming fight…always ready for a challenge. Hmm…I rather liked him. A tall blonde behind Alice and full of dark thoughts and attack strategies was Jasper. As for Alice's thoughts…well…they were…satisfying. I let myself dig into her past thoughts a little more and saw her love for Bella…and her absolute belief that she would be a part of their family one day. Too bad she was already a part of a family. Though I must say her complete faith in my family was amazingly complimentary. I could not help but approve of her completely. Esme was behind Carlise…her thoughts were as kind as her face, which was most welcoming. Then I focused my thoughts on Carlisle. His thoughts were so staggeringly familiar to Thatch's I thought I had the wrong mind. Because of this Carlisle won my immediate respect. Clearly he was a good man.

Wow. I had not anticipated this. Though the look she shot at me told me she knew this would happen, the matching smirk on Thatch's face told me she had shared her thoughts with him about this as well. The this, of course, was the Cullens.

I…liked…them.

I wanted to fight for them, protect them. I only felt this way about the people in my family, and the emotions started to confuse me. There was no possible way I could be attached to these people already. But I just simply…was.

Save one.

Surprisingly it wasn't Edward.

I had spent the most time delving into his brain, which was made more difficult by the fact that he was attempting to ferret through mine. I shot him the thoughts of his family back at him which was causing an annoyance to both of us…a sort of echo…but I was still able to search through his thoughts, every one he had ever had.

I almost lost concentration the shock of it hit me so hard.

To put it simply…he loved Bella more than anything. More than her sweet blood. He loved her the same way I loved Lucy, unconditionally and steadfast.

The poor fool actually left to protect her. And now they were both suffering greatly for it.

Stupid idiots. Didn't they know all they needed was each other? None of this dramatic warfare mattered. I made a resolution to educate them on their stubborn ignorance as soon as this unfortunate situation resolved itself.

So to my dismay I found myself liking the little heartbreaker Edward…for he was the only one in the world who could make my sister happy.

And that leaves the blond viper.

There are many words I could use to describe this ridiculous creature I am ashamed to call my own species. Vapid, shallow, insensitive, stupid, annoying…well let's not get carried away. If I didn't feel the obligation to protect her…based solely on her status as a Center…I would dispatch her myself.

All of these realizations and examinations took place as we paced toward the family who was waiting for us.

We took up a comically similar lineup to the three vampires in front. Clearly Thatch in the lead, but then Edie and I were faced with the two vampires of similar talents.

I actually chuckled.

Just as Carlisle was about to speak, both Alice and Edie were rocked by a few short…but action packed segments of this group's immediate future.

I quickly looked Edward in the eye.

Oh boy. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Okay...Don't hate me...but what happens next NEEDS to have its own chapter. And FINALLY some Edward and Bella lovin...

Now you have a job to do...REVIEW! Right now. Go! Remember the next chapter will go faster if I am motivated. And that means reviews! Please!


	9. Race

Hello friends. After the last chapter the response that I have received both for alerts and reviews was incredible. It makes me want to write for you guys all the more. Shocking I know since its been FOREVER since my last update. I have no doubt that my chapters will come closer than a year apart because this chapter was a beast to write. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you guys enjoy!

Also sidebar: Since I was in a hurry to finish this...there are probably some/a lot of typos. Oops.

**8. Race**

(Alice's POV)

Apparently now that the Centre's have arrived my visions decided to go back to their vigorous selves, and with it came some pretty extraordinary flashes.

And by extraordinary, I mean 3-D action filled fight sequences tumbling at train speed across my mind. I saw the Volturi's fighters, a young, stupid, but strong bunch. There were fifteen of them, but their strongest was our weakest, and we could handle them. They would attack from the north, with a large burly one leading the way, Emmett would take him out first, as Jasper took on the other two flanking him. Everyone it seemed would take on one or two, with the Centre's finishing off the bulk of the fighters. The last few flashes focused on a figure that was lurking in the darkest shadows of the forest, but his luminescent pearly skin could not mask his identity. A vampire, probably a high ranking member of the guard.

That's when it hit me; that this was not a way to attack the Cullen and Centre clan, but a way to watch them, to measure us and our abilities to fight. The guard, the real members of the guard, would have the advantage of knowing the tactics of how we fight, believing it to be the only real advantage against the superior Centre fighters.

In the few moments that it took me to process this information Nate and Edie had already started explaining to the others what was going on. But they were acting too calm. Way too calm.

"Don't worry the Volturi isn't going to have the opportunity to attack. We have the situation completely under control." Edie began, with a very careful measured tone. Nate barged in with a little more brute force…

"Okay, look I've seen it in Edie's vision, the situation will be handled." Nate stopped talking, like his statement was the end all, be all. Yet, it so wasn't. Not even close.

Carlisle was the one to address the situation, in the calm, collected way that I believe only Carlisle can achieve on such shifty ground. "We understand that you have come to help us, Alice has seen to that in her visions, but there appears to be something you aren't sharing with us."

"I have all the family I need right here, plus my talents should be more than enough to handle some little clan, so you guys can leave. Thanks but no thanks." The creature decided this would be a great time to open that mouth of hers. Rosalie held her back a bit…huh you know it's tacky when Rose thinks you've gone too far. Regardless it was clear the blonde bitch, regardless of her talents, did not have a solution.

I can think of a great solution…just kill it…and maybe this problem will go away.

I glanced over to Edward, since he is the only one who can appreciate my private joke, but he seems to be in deep thought. Then I remembered what Nate had said about seeing it is Edie's vision…he could also read minds. Glancing to see if he understood my thoughts, I saw that he also was in deep concentration.

Two mind readers in one spot…that must be quite the battle. Edward seemed to be trying to look through his thoughts, without avail. What could Edward want to know so badly?

Then it hit me. The fight. Edward wasn't in it.

(Nate's POV)

As Edward pummeled my brain for information, I tried to figure out how we were going to tell them this. Fairly certain, the entire family…Edward getting the special angry award…would want my heart cut out as a trophy piece.

But she was ours too. I had to grant that we hadn't known her for that long, and that they had had more time to love her. But she was a part of our family irreversibly, no matter how this played out, we were not going to let go of her.

Thinking about her directly was a bit dangerous, but I had so much practice with layering my thoughts so that I could distract Edward from the thought skittering through my brain. He wouldn't get the knowledge he wanted from me…but from the strains of conversation I was picking up, it wouldn't be long before the entire family knew. How in the world were we going to ease into this? As I pondered that, I picked up on the question that Carlisle had been asking of Thatch.

"…we are also aware that you have a fourth member. Is that what you are keeping from us?" Carlisle asked the question delicately, but his tone suggested that he already knew the answer to the question. But Carlisle wasn't the only one who could handle delicate questions.

"The fourth member of our family is using their abilities to confront the situation from a different angle. Strategically it is the best move for all of us."

Thatcher offered up that knowledge, and it seemed to satisfy most of Carlisle's curiosity, but at that moment the barrage of mind daggers from Edward seemed to cease. Well, shit. That couldn't be good.

"Why am I not fighting in this battle? Although it seems you have already figured it out, I can read thoughts. I've seen through both Alice and Edie's visions that I will not be fighting alongside the members of my family." He took a few long moments to carefully choose what he said next. "There are very few things that could drag me away from my family at a time like this."

Two things, I think. Death and Be…Edie stepped forward and prevented me from thinking the other possibility. Good thing considering Edward resumed his mind attacks on me.

"Because Edward, you are going to help her."

Damn it, Edie. This is really not the time to romantic.

I would rather live long enough so I could help them beat the Volturi. To make matters worse, she was shielding her thoughts so that I couldn't even see how this would turn out.

The noticeably increased tension was broken by a very tentative "Her?" from Esme, who came a bit from behind Carlisle to look at us.

Feeling Thatch's gaze on me I looked over at him, _Nate…you have to be the one to tell them._

"You've got to kidding me." My harsh incredulity clashed with the tense moment we were building for ourselves. Edie and Thatch were both looking at me with expectant, innocent eyes. Innocent my arse. Easy for them, they weren't the ones going to be attacked by the Cullen's in a moment.

Okay Nate…let's dance. Nice and easy.

"Several months ago after the loss…" Jesus keep it together Nate, "…of a member our family, at the hands of the Volturi. Edie received a vision. We would be gaining a new family member. We moved to her hometown. I got to know her…" I stopped a moment and remembered meeting her, meeting my sister. My love for her coupled with my recollection for Lucy forced me to take minute to collect myself. I looked back up at everyone, they were all very captive. Great. "All three of us fell in love with her; she was always supposed to be part of our family she just made sense to be with us. I am the one who turned her."

There you go Nate implicate yourself, that way they won't blame Edie and Thatch. Besides they wouldn't kill someone who would be helpful in the upcoming battle, right?

Carlisle stepped forward a bit, closer to Edward. "Where is she, Nathaniel?"

"She is facing the Volturi alone, Edie saw it in her vision, and she is ridiculously, mind boggling powerful…even more powerful than you," I added in condescending tone to the little blonde thing, and took a moment to relish her shock before I moved on. "Believe me, I of all people would not let her go there alone if she wouldn't come back to us in pristine condition."

Carlisle took one step closer to Edward. Perceptive. "I believe you, but why keep this from us, we understand the trust you put in this fourth member and her abilities. Clearly someone as compassionate for a clan they have never met would never under any circumstance threaten the life of their own family, a member who you clearly love."

It was really quite valiant of Carlisle to try and save my ass, but Edward wouldn't be remembering those kind words in a moment. And I didn't expect him to. I wonder if he will ever forgive me for turning her. I hope so, because if we survive this we are going to be family members for the rest of eternity.

Okay, there was no more easing into this. Just rip off the band-aid.

"We didn't tell you because you know who she is."

Was it just me or did the entire clan just take a step forward?

"It's Bella."

(Edward's POV)

In retrospect, I can honestly say that it was a gut reaction that I lunged at Nate's throat.

I would have most likely succeeded in incapacitating him had Carlisle not been ready to catch me…with the help of Emmett…and Jasper…and quite possibly Alice.

My response came out in what can only be described as a guttural growl, "Bella…you turned _my_ Bella…"

It was supposed to be a question, but the rage that I had toward this being was clouding every sense of judgment and control I have been building for the last century. I wanted to tear him limb from limb for taking away Bella's humanity from her, and seemingly believing she had no choice in the matter. However the rage that I felt toward this person for taking away my love's humanity, and in some twisted way taking away _my _role…was quickly being overcome by terror. Terror because Bella was facing the Volturi completely and utterly alone. Alone. And that's when the rage kicked back in.

"What the _Hell_ were you thinking! Letting Bella go off to Italy alone? What kind of reckless family are you?"

Thatch stepped forward and calmly phrased a warning, "Edward we understand that you are upset, but I would appreciate it if you did not attack my family, which now irreversibly includes Bella." It was a firm statement, and he sounded too much like Carlisle for me to resist. But there was no way that I was going to let Bella stay unprotected in Italy. At this point I vaguely remembered Edie saying something about me joining Bella in Italy. Good that means they won't resist my next move.

"How much of a head start does she have?"

Edie had the answer all ready; she spoke as if she were completely unsettled by the entire situation. Huh, she and Alice would get along swimmingly, "She was held up in New York, so you will only be an hour or so behind her," she added in a confidential tone, "you drive faster than she does anyway."

It took about ten minutes for me to get things situated with my family before I was running off through the forest towards Seattle. I didn't get very far before I heard Nate's voice behind me. After I lunged at his throat he kept pretty quiet, no doubt reading everyone's minds, trying to get a feel of the situation. Why he was coming after me know was beyond me. Well, this better be damn quick.

_Edward, I am sorry that you were not the one to turn her…but I am not sorry that I did._

Of course he wouldn't use his words, this way I knew he was telling the truth.

_I am trying to understand. It will be easier for me to forgive you once I know that she is safe. _At this point a very obvious thought occurred to me. Bella was now a part of their family, and Bella clearly was and forever will be a part of our family so that means…

Nate quickly got where I was going with this. _Hurry back soon…brother._ His thought was sincere, as I knew, as painful it was for me to admit, his love for Bella. The fact that he came back to the woods, to acknowledge my own anger and to offer a peace offering to me, was a sign that he was a good person and had every intention of making the melding of our families go smoothly. It was a lot to process, suddenly our family of seven went to eight, and then jumped to 12…we were going to be one conspicuous bunch. But even more confusing was the sense of…right…that came along with this. Like somehow all paths led to this same fate. Nate and his family must have known this because of Edie, and they were willing to fight to the death with us. With _our _family. Hmm…I think…eventually, I am going to be alright with him as a brother.

Then I understood why he came here…my Bella, my stubborn love, would be very put out with me if I had it in for her, our new family. Very apt Nate. Very apt.

And with that Nate smiled and left, and I was off to find Bella. As concerned as I was with her safety…per usual…there was an ecstasy that I was almost ashamed of. In less than a day I would see my Bella, the center of the universe, and whatever state she was in…human, vampire, Centre….she is and forever will be mine.

Just the thought made me pick up the pace, as I chased towards my true heart.

(Bella's POV)

I am still unsure that this is a good idea.

When I got held up in New York, I had a fleeting moment of turning around and fighting with my family. But I knew if this was a way I could somehow protect all of them, that I would do it.

So as unsure as I was if this was a good idea or not, I knew that I would go through with it without a second thought.

My resolve wavered a bit once I reached Volterra in the dead of night. I remembered that my kind was dangerous to the Volturi, and Lucy's death was evidence that they would have no problem killing me to avoid a threat. But that wouldn't stop them from recruiting me first…that's all I needed… a window of opportunity to speak to them.

I didn't get very far into the city before to hooded figures approached me from behind.

"Well Felix, I believe this little morsel stumbled into the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"I don't know Dmitri, she smells rather odd…"

I turned to face them, knowing that the lack of light wouldn't stop them from recognizing what I am.

"I am not something either of you would want to attack."

They both simultaneously went into a crouch, ready to attack at the slightest movement, the smaller one let out a low growl, "Your kind has a lot of nerve to show up here…give us one reason not to tear you apart."

Come on Bella be gutsy. You are a strong capable vampire. Act like it. "Well the reason not to tear me apart is that I could kill both of you with ease," the look on their faces convinced me that that statement wasn't a bluff, which made me feel better as I continued, "but it would also be rather unfortunate, since I wish to speak with your masters."

The two vampires look at one another as if deciding something.

"Think about Felix, she wishes to go see them willingly, and there are more of us inside." His statement was clear. Regardless of what I am I wouldn't be able to take on the entire guard by myself…which made me feel worse. Edie said I was untouchable…but I felt almost humanly fragile as I followed the two vampires through a maze of tunnels that I assumed led to the chamber where the Volturi stayed. After what felt like ages, we finally climbed one last flight of stairs to reach a landing just outside two massive doors.

With what appeared to be hesitation the larger vampire opened the door and I followed the two of them inside. What I assumed where the three members of the Volturi sat waiting in a giant cavernous chamber that was dreadfully ornate. Only three other vampires besides the two who led me in stood around the Volturi. Two tiny, but dangerously ethereal creatures stood the closest to the three of them, and a statuesque beauty who reminded me of Rosalie stood a little further back. The face that all of them had, was nearly as uniform as their robes, terror. It made me feel rather smug that I could elicit such a reaction.

The Volturi however each had a different expression, the middle one, the unspoken leader who I can only assume to be Aro, had a look on his face the clearly spoke of curiosity. The severe blonde's features clearly portrayed rage, while the last vampire just looked…bored.

Aro stepped forward and spoke as with unmasked awe in his voice, "Well, well, well, look at what has wandered over to us. Quite brave of you to show up all alone, although it is quite foolish as well. I believe you wanted to speak with us?" He gestured his papery hand towards his three colleagues, "believe me you have us quite captive." He took my hand as if to greet me, but as Nate told me he had ulterior motives. As I would have guessed Aro got absolutely no read from me. He looked up at my face and whispered, "curious" before he sat back down and gestured for me to share my message.

Okay, Bella, you can do this.

"I come on behalf of my family, and the Cullen's family." All the vampires in the room perked up. Apparently they were all privy to the goings on of the Cullen clan. As I stopped to look at them I noticed that the larger of the two vampires who brought me here had left the chamber, probably off looking for something to eat. "It is my understanding that you choose to attack their family. I have come to advise you that that is not the wisest decision."

Aro chuckled. Actually chuckled. "Really, and what will be the consequences?"

"I have come alone as a warning, to tell you that if you do not call of the attack," I borrowed Edie's words to the letter to make sure I got this right, "you will be completely incapacitated." The female of the two ethereal stepped forward as if to test that theory. But she didn't quite get the chance.

"She didn't come alone!"

The large missing vampire shouted loudly as he burst in through the doors, and my heart stopped beating. I believe there were other things going on around me. Things that I know could kill me. But none of it mattered. There standing as beautiful as he had ever been was Edward. All of the pain that I felt after he left was nearly evaporated.

"Edward."

All it took was for me to whisper his name and he broke out of the vampire's grasp and raced toward me. It felt good to be enveloped in his arms, better than ever before now that I was strong enough to really return his embrace. I wanted to kiss him, and try out my strength in that way as well…but I knew this wasn't the place or time for that.

To hell with it. I gave him one long kiss before we both turned to face the almost stunned looking Volturi.

Aro grinned largely, "Well at least know we know why we have aligned yourself with the Cullens. Ah, Edward it is so nice to see you again. But I must ask your mate here, what exactly she meant by her little threat."

Now that Edward was here the situation took on new light. Edie said that I was untouchable, not Edward. The Volutri were looking at us as if ready to attack and I had no doubt that that, regardless of how pleased Aro was to see Edward, that that was their plan. And for the first time terror kicked in.

I knew that somehow I had the ability to stop them, to save both of us and awe the Volturi at the same time. Edie would not have sent me here if that wasn't the case.

But I have no clue how.

And my time to figure it out, it seems, is quickly running out.


	10. Defining Moment

A/N: So. Its been two years. I will not make any promises to you...except that I will finish the story. Damn it I will. I actually really loved writing this chapter (I missed writing so much), and I really want to hear what you guys think of it. I don't want to be one of those people who threatens not to write the next chapter/ finish the story if I don't get X many reviews. But I can't lie and say I don't want them. Because I so do.

Most importantly, if you are reading this that means you have stuck with me through this too long hiatus. That is really the best prize of all. You guys are awesome.

Other housekeeper-y things. This is short, I know, but the next segment will take me a bit to write and you guys have waited long enough. Thus I didn't proofread. Oops.

Also Jacob has run away with me. As such he will not appear in this story.

I OWN NOTHING. ITS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER.

So without further ado...the next chapter in the Evening Eyes saga...hope it worth the wait.

**9. Defining Moment**

**(Bella's POV)**

Think faster Bella, think faster.

One of the members of the guard, the big one, felt himself getting the upper hand. He knew I was bluffing, I could see it in his eyes. I felt like a magician trying to pull some spectacular object out of hat. Well either I didn't have the right hat, or Edward and I really were about to face the end together.

Just as the large vampire started to crouch down, getting ready to pounce...he fell to the floor writhing in pain. Well this was taking an unexpected turn.

One of the tiny, evil-looking, vampires stepped forward, keeping their eye contact on the large vampire all the while. However, as soon as the little thing broke eye contact, he stopped writhing and it turned to stare at us.

"Felix, I am in the mood to play with our prey this evening." The pitch of her voice made me definitively decide that she was in fact a girl, though that fact made her even more menacing. Oh, and did I mention that she just said that she was about to play with us?

She curled her lip as she started to speak again, "Now which one of you do I want to start with...the Centre? Or her lover?"

"Flip a coin, or count to a random number, it's the only way that's fair, Jane." What looked like her male twin called back lazily to her.

Jane closed her eyes and waggled her finger between us, playing some imaginary game in her mind.

All the while, the Volturi, and the members of the guard in the chamber, looked highly amused. It was clear they adored Jane, and her viscous talent. I kept on imagining things in my mind, willing them to be this elusive power that Edie told me about. I imagined Edward and I becoming invisible so we could sneak away, I imagined Jane shrinking down into an ant I could squish with my heel. Hell I even willed the red-eyed vampires to become fuzzy bunny rabbits. To no avail, this power stayed hidden.

What was the use having it, if I didn't know how to work it?

During my silent mental breakdown, it appeared that Jane had made her decision. Her eyes popped open, and the corners of her lips slid upward into a hungry grin.

"Loverboy it is."

Before I could tell her to stop, to choose me instead, Edward was on the floor, his face and body contorted in ways that made my soul scream.

Although my body was frozen in place my mind raced forward, all I wanted was to make her suffer, make her stop hurting Edward. In the fraction of a millisecond it took me to feel this way, to have the anger surge through my cells. I saw it. No, more like I felt it. I stared into her eyes and I could see her talent for torture, like it was a physical object. I wanted to switch it off, take this power away from her.

And so I did.

**(Edward's POV)**

The pain stopped seconds after it started. Reeling from the pain though I was, I leapt to my feet, knowing that this couldn't possibly be part of Jane's plan.

All I had to do was look at her face to know I was right.

I could see the typical emotions that Jane usually had on her face at a given moment, disgust, anger, and malice. But written on top of all was an emotion I didn't think she was capable of...

Panic. Sheer Panic.

I stepped forward to hold Bella, certain that Jane was about to turn her torture gaze on her. But Bella, looked confident, triumphant even. Whatever power puzzle she was trying to figure out, it looked like she solved it. God I love that woman.

"You little bitch...how...give it back...you...have...to..." whatever Jane tried to say after that was lost as she reached a high enough pitch that even vampire ears couldn't pick it up. It was incredibly amusing, even amidst such dire circumstances.

Those circumstances, however, took an unexpected turn as Jane, Alec, and Felix started running towards Bella and me. As I started to turn towards Bella to put myself between her and the oncoming attackers, I saw I brief moment of panic as she instinctively raised her hands in front of her, palms forward.

An invisible blast threw Jane, Alec, and Felix into the air and across the chamber.

I looked at Bella whose look of shock quickly dissolved as she arranged her face into a confident smirk. The best part is I could tell it wasn't a front. I didn't think I could want her any more than I did right at this second.

Slowly the faces of Alec, Aro, and even Marcus started to shift, mirroring the panicky anger present on Jane's face. Whatever Bella had done to her, she had enough control over it to share the wealth with the others in the room.

Bella's grin grew wider and warmer as she enjoyed the looks on her faces. She took my hand as she faced the shocked audience of the chamber.

"Because you tried to take what is treasured to me, I have taken what all of you treasure most. I will return them to you once I am back home, safe, and there are no signs that the Volturi plans to attack my family...my whole family. Trying to stop me physically is pointless," at this point Bella, my own personal goddess, lazily waved her hand over to Felix who was still on the ground staring at her in shock. "Respectfully I will not harm you, or any other members of your guard who are not currently present." Bella stopped a moment, concentrated for a few moments, then resumed. "Rest assured their talents will be as useful to them as yours currently are. Now, if you will excuse me, we must get home. Our family is waiting."

Bella gave them a curt nod and turned to walk out the large doors. I picked my jaw up off the floor and followed her out, still never letting go of her hand.

We moved slightly faster on our way out, and only once we had reached the open Italian air did Bella stop abruptly to take my face in her hands.

"Edward are you alright?, I am sorry it took me so long to stop her, I didn't know when I walked into the chamber I could do all that," she waved her hand in the air like "all that" was just inconsequential.

"Bella, what was that?" I stared at her, in all her magnificence and success.

She was glowing as she responded, "That, my love, is the new me."

**(Rose's POV)**

Well at least that is over with. The battle did not seem to last that long, and I hadn't mussed up my new manicure, so it really wasn't that difficult. But still, there was an intense atmosphere over the group as we sat around our home.

We had received a text from Bella and Edward saying simply:

_We're fine. Explain when we get home._

Frankly I found it horribly inconsiderate of them to hold on to whatever dramatic story they had until they got home. It made everyone around here so moody.

Addie felt it too, so when she suggested that we go for a hunt together to quench our heightened, post-battle thirst, I accepted. I was more than willing to get away from the doom and gloom brigade.

Once we were far enough away from the house, Addie started asking me questions about Bella and the Volturi. Ha. Bella and the Volturi. I like putting them in the same breath, the both make such foolish choices.

She wanted to know all the mushy stuff, about Bella and Edward's love. As much as I like Addie and loved Edward, I knew that my fever dream of getting them together was pointless now that Bella was immortal. I was hopeful, not stupid.

She had just asked me why they wouldn't try to kill Bella on the spot with as many members of the guard that they could. She was strong but she couldn't defeat an army on her own. "I suppose Aro, the leader, wanted to see if he could sway Bella to join them. He is all about collecting prized fighters with special talents."

"Even if she is a centere?" She had stopped me in my path and turned me to look at her. Her look was too intense, too deep. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well I suppose, if she would join them, the Volturi cannot resist that kind of power." I shrugged the response off, it seemed rather obvious to me, but she drank the response up greedily. Her eyes and thoughts sank deeper into herself as we continued our way towards the hunting grounds.

Even while we hunted she kept the contemplative glaze over her eyes. Only after she had fed, and we were walking back did her consciousness come back to earth. But now she seemed more distant. Determined.

Looking back I wish I would have said something to someone right then. Maybe Edie could have predicted the right future this time.

Maybe we could have saved them.

**Now hit that review button. Please.**


End file.
